


Love Bites

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean being Dean really





	Love Bites

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she ran out of the bar and headed down the road for the bunker.

You weren’t sure what had come over you. It was hardly the first time you had seen Dean Winchester flirting with some girl. Hell, you had seen and heard a lot more than that.

You had seen him walk out of millions bars with some dolled up girl’s hands all over him. You had heard the noises from the joined room, and you had witnessed goodbye make out session after goodbye make up session.

It had always bothered you. You had had been in love with the older Winchester for as long as you could remember, but it wasn’t like you could blame him. You had never told him how you felt. Why would you? What good would that do anyway? You clearly weren’t his type. So why ruin a perfectly good friendship by opening your big mouth?

Your thoughts were running wild. Partly showing you mental images of half naked women stumbling out of Dean’s motel rooms and partly imagining that the woman in his room would be you. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts you didn’t hear the familiar roar of the impala’s engine before her brakes were slammed down bringing her to a halt a few feet in front of you and Dean jumped out of the car.

Had you not known him so well you wouldn’t have been able to tell that the emotion on his face was worry and not just the anger he masked it behind but you also didn’t care.

“What the hell Y/N?!” Dean bellowed from the side of the car as he rushed around it and towards you. “What are you thinking leaving like that? And walking back home in the middle of the night?!”

You knew you should brush it off. Tell him you were tired, but you couldn’t. You felt your body shiver with anger. You were angry he spoke to you like that. Angry he was so oblivious to what he was doing to you. Angry he hadn’t just left you alone and done to that waitress whatever you wished he would do to you.

“What do you care?!” you hissed and kept walking. You quickly had your back to him again but not before you had seen the hurt in his eyes and the confusion on his face.

“Y/N stop!!” you heard Dean’s running footsteps behind you and his hand closed around your arm spinning you around. “Talk to me! What the did I do?”

You felt you eyes tear up and your head spin. Maybe from the few drinks you had in you or maybe just from his intoxicating scent and his piercing green eyes. Whatever it was, it prevented you from holding back.

“What did you do? The fact that you even have to ask me, that hurts! You did what you always do. You hit on some woman that has the time to see a hairdresser once or twice a month, that wears tight dresses and an shitload of makeup, every woman that is as far from what I can ever be or possibly imagine! You see them in a way you will never see me! I love you so much Dean and you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you chose those women over me. When I know we will never be anything more than friends!”

You were practically sobbing and Dean stared at you with his mouth agape.

He took a deep breath before he finally spoke and his voice came out in almost a whisper, “You love me?”

You felt the color leave your face and your stomach turn as you realized what you had done.

“You are my best friend. Of Course I love you.” You stammered trying to save the pieces of the friendship you saw shattering on the road between you.

Dean took a step forward looking a lot more calm now that you were a stuttering mess. “That’s not what you mean Y/N.”

Your eyes shot to the ground as your mind desperately tried to figure a way out of this. A way for you to save your friendship with the man that had came to mean the world to you. A way to not lose him completely. But before you could think of anything to say you felt his strong hand against your neck and cheek. You looked up into his green eyes and the way he looked at you made your knees weak.

“I wish you would have told me sooner.” He whispered now as he slowly leant closer and your heart started racing . “I honestly never thought I had half a chance with you. Had I known….” Dean let his words trail off and the guilt flickered in his eyes and you knew he thought of all he had put you through.

You forced a smile and shrugged as you began to pull away. You hadn’t meant to make him feel like that. “It doesn’t matter Dean I…”

Dean grabbed your arm again and pulled you back against him, his lips crashing against yours before you could even make a surprised yelp.

You were stunned at first but then you relaxed as he wrapped you in his arms and gently ran his tongue over your lower lip. A silent request you quickly granted in the same second your hand found his hair,drawing him closer.

You lost track of time and the world around you as you and Dean stood closely in the middle of the road with your arms around each other and your tongues dancing.

You were so lost in Dean you could barely remember how you got back into the car. So lost in him that you couldn’t take your hands or lips off him the entire way home. So lost in him that as soon as you made it into the garage and out of the car you were back in his arms. Fumbling your way up the stairs into the bunker and down the stairs into the library.

There was only Dean. There was only the way his hands felt against your skin and under your shirt. The way his muscle rolled under your hands as you slipped them under his. The addiction that was his kiss and the words he had spoken on the road still ringing in your ear. “I love you too sweetheart.”

You were in a trance until the spell was broken by voices heading towards you from down the hall and you felt an internal panic rise .

You weren’t even thinking when you suddenly and forcefully pulled Dean with you into the open supply closet slamming the door shut behind you.

You didn’t even realize what you had done or how stupid you had been before your eyes found Dean’s confused ones. He raised a questioning brow at you and once again you started babbling. About how this didn’t seem real. How if Cas and Sam had found you it would be real and how badly you wanted this not to end. Your voice was barely a whisper and you stopped when you realized the angel and younger hunter were right outside the door talking now.

Dean smirked and shook his head at you lovingly.

“Sweetheart this is very real but if you don’t want them to know you are just gonna have to be quiet.”

Dean winked at you but before you could question his intentions he attached his lips to your jaw. To you neck. To your collarbone. Licking. Sucking. Biting. Leaving red marks in his wake and drawing one moan after another from your lips.

“ **Be quiet. They’ll hear us** ,” Dean teased. His breath was hot against your skin seconds before he sucked down at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck while crudely rubbing his thick thigh against your already heated core. You whimpered and a loud moan fell from your lips and second later the closet door swung open and you were faced with Sam’s bitchface and Cas standing with a confused expression on his face behind him.

“Could you maybe take that somewhere else?! I use the stuff in here!”

“Sam I….” you quickly pulled away from Dean and searched for a good apology but found none. Instead you were all of a sudden faced with Cas’ worried blue eyes.

“Y/N are you okay?! Did someone attack you?” Cas stared at you in horror and your confusion grew, but before you could question his concern Sam grumbled something that made the pieces fall together.

“Only my dumbass brother!”

Your eyes opened wide in horror as you recalled Dean’s attention a few seconds ago and you twirled around staring at the older Winchester who was desperately fighting his amusement.

“Dean!!!” your fist landed against his arm which only resulted in making him chuckle and wrap his arms around you practically throwing you over his shoulder as he ran for his bedroom.

You were squealing halfway in horror over his crude behavior and halfway in excitement of what was to come next.

Cas looked after his two friends and as the loud thump of Dean’s door slamming shut sounded through the bunker Cas turned to Sam. “I don’t understand?”

“Love bites Cas. Those were love bites and if you wanna know more I surgest you ask my brother in the morning.”

Cas nodded as he thoughtfully returned his gaze down the hallway, “I think I will.”

Sam chuckled to himself as he returned to his work, silently hoping he would be there for that interrogation. 


End file.
